Tidus and Yuna: Our First Kiss
by SquallStorm
Summary: A telling of the famous kissing scene from FFX, from Tidus's perspective.  One shot!  Please read and enjoy!  Reviews are welcome.


**Tidus and Yuna:**

**First Kiss**

We had just escaped from Bevelle after defeating Seymour. We fled into the Macalania Woods to hide. We were all badly hurt, but we were alive. While I was gathering firewood, Yuna disappeared. I asked Rikku where she had gone. Rikku had said she wanted to be alone. I followed the footprints of Kimahri and Yuna, and I found her in the sphere pool, her back turned to me. She must have heard me coming, because she spoke.

"I always thought this would be easier, somehow. I thought that everyone would help me… With all of my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard." Yuna said to me.

"Maybe you've been trying too hard. They told me…everything."

She turned to face me, he eyes full of shock and surprise.

"Everything? Well, so then… you know."

I felt really awful just then. I had always been so enthusiastic about showing her Zanarkand, and about defeating Sin. I had no clue up until recently that the Final Aeon would kill her during the Final Summoning. I guess I should have known.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just you know...all those things I said. Like 'Let's go get Sin!' Or about Zanarkand… I didn't know what would happen to you Yuna. I guess… I hope it didn't make you sad. Forgive me."

Yuna turned away from me then.

"I wasn't sad. I was happy."

I dove under the water and resurfaced a little ways of in front of her.

"Yuna. Just don't do it."

She was shocked once more.

"The pilgrimage?"

"Yeah. That's right. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Yuna, what do you say?"

Yuna appeared to be deep in thought

"Maybe I will. Wouldn't everyone be surprised?"

"Yeah, except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long."

"Kimahri would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron..."

"I'll make him understand, Yuna. It's the least I can do for you."

"No I should tell him. He deserves it. What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?"

I thought about it for a few seconds and said the first thing that came to mind. I later thought that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand! Not the one is Spira, the one I'm from! Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!"

Yuna really got excited then. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"And then we could see Blitzball! And your Zanarkand Abes would play! We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer and cheer until I couldn't cheer anymore!"

I nodded and smiled.

"Right on!"

The excitement had lightened a little, but she was still excited.

"Well, what about after the game?"

I smiled inwardly, and said what I thought was the obvious answer.

"We'd go out and have fun!"

She was a little alarmed for some reason.

"In the middle of the night?"

"No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade… then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, until everything glows. It's really… pretty. I know you'd like it."

She took a long time to respond, but when she did, her voice was shaky.

"I'd like to see it, someday."

"Well you can Yuna! We can both go!"

I waited for her answer, but all I heard was a single drip hit the water's surface. I looked at her and was shocked.

"Yu…"

She was crying and her voice was filled with sobs.

"I can't! I just can't! I just can't go!"

I looked at her and put my arms on her shoulders.

"Yuna."

I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers as I drew her in closer at the same time as my left hand stroked her hair. Her eyes were wide open at first, but they slowly closed as we kissed. We went underwater as we hugged and kissed for a long while, before sitting on the shore of the lake. It was my first kiss, but I knew she would always be my only kiss. Yuna broke the silence, her confidence restored and her goal renewed.

"I'll continue. I must. If I give up now… I could do anything I wanted to, and yet… Even if I was with you, I could never forget."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll go with you. I'm your guardian. Unless I'm… fired?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Stay with me until the end. Please."

I shook my head.

"Not until the end. Always."

"Always then. Maybe you should head back to camp first."

I stood and started to walk.

"Roger!"

I was already on the trail when I felt her hand in mine.

"Wait, I'll go with you."

We walked back to the camp together, hand in hand, letting go before we got in their line of sight. Yuna told them what she had decided on.

"Sir Auron? Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku? Everyone, we leave at dawn. And... I'm sorry for putting you all through this. And… um…"

Auron spoke before she could finish, cutting her off.

"Enough, you need your rest."

Yuna replied meekly.

"Yes. Goodnight."

The next morning we left for the Calm Lands, and all I could think about was her.


End file.
